Just Another Day
by DragonBanesMan2
Summary: Leroy Striker used to just be a Lieutenant in the National Guard, but when the T-virus breaks out in Raccoon City, his entire life is changed. Now he must survive through the apocalypse, but he must be wary, there are more dangerous creatures than normal zombies lurking in the dark... Rated T for Blood and Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kiddos, Dragonbanesman here. So while I wait for TH3B1GBR0TH3R to upload his part of my Bioshock story, I thought I'd start up another story. As you could probably tell in the description and what category this was put in, this is going to be a Resident Evil fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters and zombies except for the ones I created within this story.**

**Chapter 1: 'Coon City**

Journal entry, October 3rd, 1997: 3 weeks... That was all the time it took for them to overtake the city, 3 weeks. At first, the virus was thought to just be a flu, the victims were coughing, puking, all the classic symptoms. Then, it got worse. People started dying, by the thousands, until half of the population was wiped out, and that wasn't even the worse part... -1st Lt. Leroy James Striker, National Guard

I closed my journal and stood up, I grabbed my AR-15 and kicked down the ladder from my makeshift rooftop campsite to street level and climbed down, I was running low on supplies so I had to go out scavenging. When I got to the bottom I immediately heard to of them. I aimed down my gun's sights and took them out, then continued on, this was gonna be a long night, just like every night...

**Elsewhere...**

Flesh, that's all I craved, all I wanted, all I hungered for, and I could smell it. I roared and revved my chainsaw to life, then ran towards the smell of the human, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When I found him I jumped down to street level and started slicing the pig to pieces, man I loved the sounds of their screams, it was like music to my ears. My punier brethren started to move in, smelling my victim's flesh, I roared at them and cut them to pieces as they came, not wanting them to ruin my meal. Once I had wiped them out, I dropped my chainsaw and turned back to my meal to start feeding. This one's flesh could have done with a bit of cleaning and maybe something to season it, but I couldn't have asked for anything better. After I finished feeding I stood up and grabbed my chainsaw, then continued through the city, looking for more pigs to slaughter.

**Back with the Lieutenant...**

Scavenging was going well, I found some canned beans and a box of Twinkies. Once I had gathered all the supplies I needed, I made my way back to my camp. On my way there I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard roaring.

_What the hell was that!?_ I gulped and continued onwards. I just hoped that it was too far away to worry about. I heard the roaring again, this time it was much closer. My eyes widened and I started sprinting, making a mad dash for my rooftop campsite. Just as I reached the ladder I could hear massive footsteps and the sound of a chainsaw heading right towards me. I climbed up as quickly as I could and pulled up the ladder so whatever it was wouldn't be able to follow me. I was safe, for now...

**The monster below...**

The pig managed to escape, for now.

_No matter, he'll have to come back down to get more food, and when he does, I'll be waiting... _I shut off the chainsaw and sat on the ground with my back leaned against the wall of the building. It was time to play the waiting game...


	2. Chapter 2

**Still waiting on the other guy for my other story, sorry. But here's chapter 2 for my Resident Evil story. So I'm going to be adding another OC so this story so it's going to be from 3 points of view now. This entire chapter is going to be from the new one's POV. Well, let's get started. . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters and zombies except for those created by me.**

**The Unnamed Soldier**

The T-virus. It might've been our fault for creating it, but we're the only ones who can fix it, or so Weskler told us. Our chopper touched down at the outskirts of the city and my squad got out, then we quickly cleared any tangos in the area.

"Make your way to the center of the city and once you've armed that nuke get to the nearest rooftop and fire a flare for the evac chopper to spot you. Make no mistakes gentlemen, there is minimal room for error." Weskler told us, and with that, the chopper took off, leaving us to clear the city of the undead. I nodded to my soldiers and we went forwards into the city. After a few ours of walking and clearing out zombies we stopped at a small apartment building to make camp for the night. We boarded up all the windows and entrances as best we could as the Lieutenant started a fire and the private cooked up dinner. All of my men took off their helmets, except for me, like usual. I just went straight to bed for the night while my men sat around the fire and ate their meals and traded stories until the fire went out. One by one they all eventually went to bed for the night...

**2 Hours Later...**

I woke up to the sound of scratching and sickening chewing sound. I quickly yanked out my M1911 out of it's holster and sat up to see zombies, feasting on the bodies men. I got up and grabbed my Remington R5 off of the ground and walked silently to the nearest exit, not even wondering how the zombies had gotten in as I saw 2 massive holes in the ground.

_Damn diggers..._ I kicked down a door and quickly ran out of the building, then down the street until I had gotten to a safe distance. I checked the supplies in my bags and how much ammo I had left. 3 clips for my M1911, 5 for my Remington, an army-issue Kabar knife, 3 tear gas grenades and a frag grenade.

_Perfect._ I continued onwards towards the center of the city until I suddenly heard a massive roar. I pulled out my pistol and approached towards the sound cautiously. There was a man running from one of those massive beasts with the chainsaws.

_Interesting..._ I decided to follow and watch, considering they were going in the direction of my destination anyways. The man quickly climbed up to a rooftop before the beast could reach him. It roared one last time and sat up against the wall of the building. I climbed up the rooftop across the street and made my own camp there for the night. I guess I'll see what happens next in the morning...

**And there's chapter 2 for you all, sorry if it's kinda short, I was writing this at midnight my time so I was really tired, but I did as best as I could. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 for ya! One thing that's kinda been upsetting me... You are leaving hardly any reviews, I mean c'mon, I say to leave one every chapter! Even if you don't have a fanfic account you can still leave one by typing into that little box at the bottom of the page. *Le sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil games or movies nor any of it's characters and zombies except for the ones created by me within this story.**

**Things Might Finally Be Looking Up...**

**The Survivor's P.O.V.**

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I did was check over the edge of the roof if that monster was still there, then I heard a familiar roar.

"Yep, he's still there." I groaned and sat by my makeshift campfire. I pulled a box of matches and a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. I put one of the cigs in my mouth and lit it, then took a puff. I used another match to start a fire to cook breakfast, which was stale toast and bacon, I was gonna need a plan to get away from that beast before I ran out of supplies. I pulled out my map of the city and started examining it.

"There would be plenty of supplies in the shopping district... But there's bound to be more than a few zombitches there. Hm... What about the city hall?... Nah, never really liked the place anyways..."

**The Monster's P.O.V.**

The puny little pig was still up there. I was going to get him no matter what. I patrolled around the building, looking for any way to climb up. He had demolished the fire escape ladder and broken off all the ledges on the windows so they were unclimbable. I looked up and saw him peeking over the roof's edge and roared at him. He scrambled away from the edge and went back to whatever little pigs do when they hide.

_When is the little pig gonna come down?_ I growled and looked up to see smoke rising from the roof.

_The little pig is having breakfast, but soon he'll be the breakfast..._

**The Soldier's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a roar, the beast was still down there across the street, and judging by the smoke, that other guy was still up on that rooftop having breakfast. I stood up and popped my back. I grabbed my gun off the ground and aimed with my the ACOG scope on it to get a closer look at what the other guy was doing. He seemed to be plotting out a supply run, or maybe some way to get away from that beast. I sighed and lung the gun over my back, then I grabbed my bag and walked over to the edge of the roof.

_Maybe he can be useful to me. But if I'm going to recruit him, I'm gonna need to lure that creature away._ I climbed down to street level and pulled out my pistol, then fired off a shot at the beast, it looked up and roared, then stood and grabbed it's chainsaw.

_Better start running..._ I turned tail and ran as fast as I could, dodging the zombies and debris as I went.

**The Survivor's P.O.V.**

I heard that thing roar again. I looked over the ledge again and saw it chasing some guy, I smiled.

"Here's my chance." I grabbed my AR-15 and a few bags, then climbed down from the rooftop and ran the opposite direction that the stranger and the beast went.

"No way I want to run into that thing again..."

**The Monster's P.O.V.**

I was going to kill this little rodent for shooting me. I kept charging down the street after him, knocking my brethren aside if they got in my way. He turned down an alleyway, when I turned to follow him, he was gone.

_Where is that rat!?_ I looked around and roared as loud as I could, frustrated from losing the tricky little rodent.

**The Soldier's P.O.V.**

_Man that was close..._ I took off my gas mask and wiped the sweat off of my forehead, then put it back on and ran along the rooftops. If what I had seen on his map was right, he was going to go to the shopping district. After a few hours of running ,jumping over alleys, and killing zombies that had stumbled onto the rooftops, I finally got to my destination, and I could see the man from earlier walking down the street carrying a few bags of supplies, heading back towards his campsite. I slowly climbed down to street level and silently followed him. We made it back to his building and he climbed up with his newly obtained supplies while I went back to my hiding spot across the street and watched him through the ACOG scope on my Remington.

**The Survivor's P.O.V.**

I set down my bags of supplies and my gun, then lied down on my sleeping bag and sighed.

"Man, it's been a long day..." I shut my eyes and smiled, I had enough supplies to last me an entire week now, and I was proud of it. I lit a cigarette and took a nice, long drag. I lied there and smoked it down, then slowly slipped off into sleep.


End file.
